


Be With Me Always

by NeroHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroHero/pseuds/NeroHero
Summary: ((SPOILERS for The Rise of Skywalker. This is a oneshot fix-it.))He reached out with hesitation, afraid that his hand would pass through hers like a mirage. But when they made contact, she felt as solid to the touch as she always had.“Wow. I really didn’t think that was going to work this time,” he admitted. “Hey, do you think we could kiss like this? Not that the one kiss wasn’t worth dying for, but--”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Be With Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of fics, but JJ messed up THAT BAD. I know there's a flood of other fix-its that will probably be similar pouring out from other disappointed fans, but here's my take on it.

Rey decided to settle on Tatooine, at least temporarily. She had nowhere better to call home. Leia was gone. There was nothing on Jakku. The war was over. Everyone else was off rejoicing over the victory, but not Rey. Rey was grieving.

I t was exceptionally cruel, that brief taste of happiness. To be held and loved one moment, as she’d deserved for so long. To belong—really belong—to someone who understood her. And to lose it just a heartbeat later.  Ben had been right. They were a dyad in the force. They were meant to be together. And now, without him, she was less whole than ever. 

The Lars Homestead was a disaster.  Much of the foundation had succumbed to erosion .  Sand had long-since poured in through every crack.  None of the equipment was functional. Rey  was determined to repair it all .  She didn’t care if it took  a long time . She  _wanted_ it to take  a long time .  She was good at fixing things.  She did everything by hand,  grueling under the heat of two suns. If she was working hard enough, she wouldn’t have time to think about how unfair life had been to her. To  _Ben._

She was alone again. Well, BB-8 was with her.  The saucy little droid insisted on coming with her, much to Poe’s chagrin.  She didn’t mind the company, and BB-8 was intuitive enough to know when she needed space.  And she  _had_ seen L uke and Leia  not long after arriving .  She knew t hey were with her, watching over her.  But  _Ben_ had not been with them. She wondered if he was  _alone_ , wherever he was. The thought haunted her.

It took days to restore the living quarters. That was where she started working first. It would actually be quite comfortable now, she thought. It was a definite improvement over the AT-AT she had once called home. She lay down in her cot, exhausted from the day’s labors, and hoped for a dreamless slumber. When she heard the faint humming of their bond, she knew her hopes were, once again, dashed. She’d had this nightmare before. She curled in on herself, sobbing, not wanting to face the _emptiness_ in the corner of her mind that had once been Ben’s.

S he didn’t realize she was awake until she heard a shaky breath whisper to her  in a familiar voice .

“R _ey.”_

She flew up from her cot, scrambling to her feet. She couldn't believe her eyes. His features were awash in a blue glow. His figure was translucent. He was as beautiful as ever. It was Ben.

“This isn’t a dream?” She tried in vain to wipe away her tears. They wouldn’t stop flowing. “You’re actually here? Our bond, it’s--”

“As strong as ever, even in death,” he interrupted. “A pleasant surprise. I can see your surroundings this time. Where are you? That’s not--”

“Tatooine.”

“That planet’s a dump!”

“It is,” she laughed, “But I’m working on it. Where are you? I can’t see.”

He shrugged, “There’s nothing to see. I’m nowhere. Alone.”

“You’re not alone.” She extended her hand with certainty, as she had on Ahch-To. Her gaze was determined.

He reached out with hesitation, afraid that his hand would pass through hers like a mirage. But when they made contact, she felt as solid to the touch as she always had.

“Wow. I _really_ didn’t think that was going to work this time,” he admitted. “Hey, do you think we could kiss like this? Not that the _one_ kiss wasn’t worth dying for, but--”

She pulled him into a fierce, crushing hug that effectively ended his train of thought. She dried her tears against his chest. Ben didn’t seem to mind. He _did_ seem to mind moments later, though, when she tried to push away from him. His grip around her tightened. He didn’t want to risk letting her go.

“Wait, Ben, I have an idea.”

He begrudgingly allowed her to take a step back. She beamed up at him as she slid her hands to his shoulders. She gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Think about all of the impossible things we’ve accomplished so far,” she said. They shared this bond. They’d touched hands before, across the universe. She’d passed that lightsaber to him as if it was nothing.

She tugged him towards her sharply. He stumbled forwards, losing his balance. He braced an arm against the wall behind her, to catch himself from crushing her. He immediately noticed the color of his hand, the flesh...corporeal.

He stared at her awestruck, not for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR Rey hauls Ben's ass back to life through the force bond.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
